Batman (Injustice)
Bio Bruce Wayne was born in Gotham City, the son of Dr. Thomas and Martha Wayne, and the latest descendant in the city's generationally prominent and wealthy Wayne family. One night, after watching an exciting adventure film, the Wayne family left the theater through a lane and met a street mugger. When Thomas is always tried to stop the mugger from stealing his wife's pearl necklace, he photographed Thomas and his wife in front of the 8-year-old Bruce. The mugger were never brought to justice for fear of running away. On that very night, on the street were covered with the blood of their parents, and the young Bruce vowed to drive his brother away from his parents's lives. He swears that what happened to him will never happen to anyone else. With his unnatural strong will and the wealth of his family, he spent 10 to 12 years old traveling around the world looking for the best ideas for martial arts, criminology, escapology, disguise, and the craft of detecting. While he adjusted to his body and mind to the peak of human physical and mental perfection. Upon he returned to Gotham after his first night as a criminal fighter, he sat in his father's study, and the bat suddenly rushed through the window. From his teachings, Bruce was remember that criminals are superstitious and cowardly. He used the terrible image of those who came ominously to him, and attacked the terrorists in the hearts of those who committed evil in his field. It is this image that brought the birth of Batman. The Justice League is fighting an army of villains led by Lex Luthor. Batman goes to Arkham Asylum to make sure that Luthor did not help the Joker escape. Batman sees a tripwire below the Joker's cell door, which he easily disables and discovers that the Joker has indeed broken out. However, the real trap was behind Batman in the form of Deathstroke, whom Batman proceeds to defeat. Batman then teleports to the JLA Watchtower, where Luthor forces him to fight one of his henchmen, Bane. After defeating Bane, Batman throws explosive Batarangs at Luthor to weaken him. Batman then defeats Luthor and uses a special device to deactivate his armor. However, Lex reveals that the Joker and Harley Quinn have a nuclear bomb prepared and ready to detonate in Metropolis. Batman sends out a Red Alert and beams over to the Joker, who prepares to activate the bomb. Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Hawkgirl and the Flash arrive to help Batman, but in that moment, they are all transported to a different Metropolis. An enraged Joker fights Batman, but loses. The Regime's troops then surround Batman and the Joker, but Batman escapes by using a sonar disruptor and smoke grenades. After watching a conversation between troops from a rooftop, Batman realizes that he is in a different world. Later on, Batman tries to intercept the Joker, but the Joker takes him out with a groin attack. After the Joker escapes, Hawkgirl and Yellow Lantern arrive and take Batman to Stryker's Island, believing him to be the Batman native to their reality. There, Batman encounters the alternative Superman and Wonder Woman. Superman, known in the alternate reality as the High Councilor, realizes that Batman comes from a different universe and tortures him in order to find out why he was here. High Councilor Superman then announces that Batman will be executed in an attempt to lure the alternate Batman out of hiding. Although they know of this trap, the Justice League, who have formed an alliance with the alternate Batman, managed to save their Batman and escape. The evil Superman then kills the alternate Lex Luthor and his own lieutenant, Shazam, causing the alternate Flash to defect to the Insurgency and expose the evil Superman's plan to destroy both Gotham and Metropolis before travelling over to the Justice League's own Earth and completely obliterating it. As the assembly team tries to figure out a way to defeat the High Councilor, the alternate Batman reveals his intention to send Batman and his allies home so that they can be prepared to fight against the evil Superman. However, Batman's main recommendation is to bring the good Superman over to the alternate universe. Alternate Batman opposes this plan, but at that moment, the Regime's forces attack the Insurgency base. After Batman defeats the alternate Bane and returns to the Batcave, where the interdimensional teleporter is being prepared, the alternate Batman still wants to send the prime heroes home, but Batman refuses to let him follow through with it. The two Dark Knights fight a short battle, with prime Batman winning and persuading his alternate self not to give up hope. With his newfound determination, alternate Batman agrees to bring Superman over. Superman manages to defeat his evil counterpart and ends the war. Batman then catches the Joker and brings him back to Earth with the help of an alternate Harry Quinn. Trivia *In the first Injustice game, Batman had his super move completely changed before the release of the game due to lackluster reception from fans. His original move was a parry attack, followed by several blows to the opponent and the use of his batclaw to hang the opponent for a final jump kick. *For Gotham City of the setting was shot in Chicago